This invention relates to prosthetic heart valves with flexible leaflets that are supported by a stent structure, and more particularly to techniques for securing the leaflets to the stent structure.
Prosthetic heart valves with flexible leaflets supported by a stent structure are well known. A typical technique for attaching the leaflets to the stent structure includes suturing the leaflets to the stent structure. Such suturing is labor-intensive, and the quality of the resulting prosthesis can be dependent on the skill of the person doing the suturing. For example, the forces applied by the suture(s) may not be well-controlled, which can affect the local geometry of the leaflet at the location of the suturing attachment. This can adversely affect the service life of the prosthesis.